Cowboy Casanova
by 19Dianne94
Summary: Olivia's encounter with her Cowbody Casanova...Songfic Carrie Underwood's Cowbody Casanova     R&R please!


Olivia Benson was sitting at the bar she frequented nursing the beer in front of her. She looked over at the poor girl in the corner. The guy was laying it on so thick and she was falling for it. Hell, Olivia fell for it. He's cute with that rugged look, and he lies so easy you believe him. Now, he's here every time she comes in after a tough case. She knows he's a one nighter, but she still can't believe how good he was. What she wouldn't give for another night.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_

'_Cause you can't live without one more touch_

Olivia watches as he walks up to the record machine in the corner. The way he walks just makes him beyond eye candy. And those blue eyes, Olivia thought Elliot's were good, but these were so deep. "_NO!" _Olivia thought with a shake of her head. She's not going to go after him, no matter how much she wants to.

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

Olivia watches as the girl kisses him and he goes to the restroom. She comes up to the bar to order them another drink.

"Don't go home with him. He's no good trust me. Been there done that." Olivia said turning towards the girl. She just smiles. Olivia sees her roll her eyes as she turns back.

"Thanks lady, but he's a good guy."

"I'll tell you again, He's no good. I picked him up here about a month ago, he bought me dinner and a movie the night I met him. We went to my apartment afterwards. I woke up the next morning with a note that said thanks for the good time. Listen to my advice, walk away. Don't be deceived by his good looks and his lies. There's others out there that are better than him." Olivia could see that she had got to her.

_I see that look on your face_

_You ain't hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell you nothing but lies_

_And you wanna believe_

_But you won't be deceived_

_If you listen to me_

_And take my advice_

Olivia watched as the girl got her stuff together. She looked back at Olivia, smiled and left. Olivia laughed when the Casanova got back to the table. She had left a note there saying thanks for the good time. He turned and looked back at Olivia. She just winked and paid for her beer and left, brushing her hand over his chest then lightly pushing. .

She whispered in his ear as she left. "Bye Cowboy"

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

The next day:

"Olivia, you look happy what did you do last night?" Elliot said as he walked in to his partner smiling at the paper in front of her.

"Hmm? Oh, I just got back at an old fling last night and saved another girl from making the mistake I did with him." Olivia said lightly and went back to her work.

_Run run away_

_Don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart_

_It's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

Olivia worked all day without a case so she got caught up on all her paperwork. Casey stopped by afterwards and the two of them hit the bar. Olivia walked in and went to her usual spot, Casey sitting beside her. After a little while, the door opened and Casey turned her head. Olivia didn't even need to. She knew who it was. It was around that time. She was right. He went straight for the record machine, started some music and leaned against the bar, a beer in his hand.

"Olivia! Oh man he's so sexy. Come on! How about a little flirting to start the night off?" Casey was getting up to go over. Without even looking back Olivia grabbed her shirt and pulled her back down. She turned to see a confused Casey staring at her.

"Leave that Casanova alone. He's good, but he'll break you heart before you even know it." Olivia looked at him and saw Casey watch her. They both looked at him then turned back to each other. "Besides, he sucks at flirting and telling jokes."

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_Looks like a cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your lifeOh you better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life_


End file.
